


Irish Twins Fanmix

by EudociaCovert



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Irish Twins, zebrawallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EudociaCovert/pseuds/EudociaCovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8tracks fanmix for ZebraWallpaper's story, "Irish Twins".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Twins Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZebraWallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraWallpaper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irish Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574242) by [ZebraWallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraWallpaper/pseuds/ZebraWallpaper). 



 

Fanmix for the second installation of ZebraWallpaper's "Redheaded Stepchildren" series.

[Listen here](https://8tracks.com/alogicalconclusion/irish-twins)


End file.
